Imaging through MRI techniques can be applied in imaging applications in medical, biological, and other fields. An MRI technique can produce an image of a selected part of an object under examination by manipulating the magnetic spins in the part and processing measured responses from the magnetic spins. Three-dimensional (3D) contrast-enhanced magnetic resonance angiography (CE-MRA) can be used for the evaluation of vasculature of most organs in humans. Conventional CE-MRA examinations can be performed using a single phase 3D Fourier Transform gradient echo acquisition of 20-30 seconds.
Time Resolved Imaging of Contrast Kinetics (TRICKS) is a 3D imaging technique developed by Frank R. Korosec, et. al at the University of Wisconsin, Madison, and commercialized by General Electric (GE) Healthcare for rapid dynamic imaging. TRICKS can offer increased temporal resolution compared to conventional dynamic sequences. In one implementation, the TRICKS sequence can divide 3D Cartesian k-space into several subvolumes (for example, regions A, B and C) located at increasing distance from the k-space center. The k-space is an extension of the concept of Fourier space. TRICKS can reacquire k-space center (region A) more often than outer sections (regions B and C). One example of a TRICKS acquisition scheme is: ABACABACA . . . . TRICKS can be combined with other imaging techniques including under-sampled projection reconstruction (PR).